


A bad idea

by Wefwar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Catra decides to sneak into Adora's bedroom and with a use of red disc, get her to come back to the Horde. It turns out to not be as easy and as emotionless as the thought.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	A bad idea

Catra sat on one of the railings surrounding the highest point of the Fright Zone, overlooking the entire treacherous landscape. The wind was tugging at her hair and ears, gently running through the loose strands. 

A red disc was shining between her fingers, cutting through the overwhelming blackness. She stole it from Entrapta's lap. She knew exactly what it was capable of doing, Entrapta has told her every single detail of how Adora became vulnerable and easy to manipulate after her sword was infected. And Catra was more than happy to use it to bring Adora back to the Horde. To finally prove herself to Hordak.

The fact that she wasn't going to tell anyone about her plan was irrelevant. There was no way it wouldn't work, she would just come back victorious, surprising everyone. 

She put the fragile disc in her pocket and jumped off the roof, making her way to the hangar where all the ships were held. She was coming back with She-Ra. 

***

She flew across the Whispering Forrest, not bothering to slow down as she passed the trees at a frightening speed. The faster she'd get over with it, the better. She stopped the ship at the border of the trees, jumping off it and taking a second to look at the castle towering above everything in front of her. The Bright Moon looked magnificent at night, even more mesmerizing than during the day. 

_ This is not a sightseeing tour, focus,  _ she thought to herself, making her way to the castle. During her last visit here, when she was so close to taking over the entire Etheria, she managed to notice a few weak points in the castle's defense. It only made her mission easier. She jumped from one rock to another, slowly making her way to one of the towers. Everything was quiet. The only sound was her breath and occasional clacking of the guards' armor as they lazily made their way around the perimeter. Idiots didn't even think to look up. Better for her. She stopped, digging her claws into the brick wall and took a swift sniff of the air around her. 

Adora's scent accompanied her since she was a child and there was no way she could forget it. That way, she could always find her, anytime she was upset and tried to hide from the world, Catra could always tell where in the Fright Zone she hid. Sometimes she let her be alone, but usually she followed her and tried to make it better. Adora wasn't like her. She wasn't a loner. When she was upset, even though she wouldn't necessarily admit it, Adora needed someone next to her. To hold her. And Catra was always there. 

But now, the knowledge of Adora's scent was supposed to come in handy in kidnapping her and bringing back to the only place she despised most. Oh, how the turntables. 

Catra made her way higher, following the sweet scent to one of the windows at the top of the tower. She peeked inside and opened her eyes in awe. It was like nothing she knew from the Fright Zone. Everything was bright, fluffy, and huge. The room was almost cozy. 

She snapped out of the sudden longing after something she'd never had and turned her attention to the girl sleeping on the hard mattress in the far corner of the room. It was the only thing Horde-like. Catra figured that Adora despite her new identity and friends had some habits that died hard and she smiled maliciously. At least that didn't let her forget where she was from. 

She slid into the room, soundless as always, and carefully approached the sleeping girl. She could just tie her up like that, actually. If she didn't let her touch the sword, their power was similar and Adora was sound asleep. Leaning over the fragile figure, she felt a sudden rush of affection that made her feel warm. How many times did they share a bad when they were children? When they were adults? How could Adora just forget all that because she found new friends? How could she abandon her like that?

The figure in front of her stirred and before Catra knew it, sleepy blue eyes were drilling into her own.

"Catra," her voice was still hoarse with sleep. Catra looked at the girl, wide-eyed as Adora's hand slowly made its' way toward her own and gently clasped around her wrist. "Come back to bed..." Catra stood in place, frozen despite the fact that the blonde's touch sent fire through her body.

"Adora, I'm..." she managed to croak out, before the other girl's eyes became more present and the hand on her wrist was yanked back. The longing in blue eyes was gone, pushed out by betrayal and pain. 

"Catra, what the hell are you doing here?!" she flinched at the loud tone of the girl's voice. With the corner of her eye, she noticed Adora's hand floating toward the sword laying under her pillow. It was her chance. As the girl transformed into She-Ra, she threw the disc forward, letting it bounce off the sword and gently fall onto the bed. Adora's eyes flashed with red as the veins appeared on her forearms, creeping up from the weapon in her hand as she fell to the ground, probably trying to fight with the darkness. Now Catra just needed to take the sword away. Easy. 

She launched forward, jumping over the bed in one swift motion and grabbing the sword into her left hand. Without the weapon, She-Ra stumbled to the ground, the light fading away as she turned back into Adora. 

Catra stood behind her limp body. Everything was going according to plan. Now she needed to take the girl while she was still unconscious and get her out of the tower. She took out the tablet, meaning to call the ship to arrive next to the window when she felt a tug at her shirt. 

"Catra, Catra it's really you!" bright blue eyes were filled with childlike happiness, staring up at her from where Adora was still kneeling on the floor. "You're here, in my bedroom..." the blonde's hands grasped at the bottom of her shirt, making an attempt to yank herself up. But her arms proved to be too weak and she stumbled back down. 

Or she would if it weren't for Catra's natural instincts. She let go of the tablet, letting it crash to the ground, the screen cracking in the process, and caught Adora, holding her up by her waist. 

"Careful," she mumbled, suddenly forgetting that she was on the opposite side. That Adora was now her enemy and she came to kidnap her. It was all hard to believe when Adora put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye like that. 

"I don't need to be careful, you're always going to catch me anyway," Adora giggled, pulling her closer and circling her neck with her arms. Catra stood stiff in the familiar embrace, trying not to melt. It was wrong. But why did it feel so right at the same time?

"Adora, you're coming with me," she said, pulling the girl toward the window. The tablet was broken, but she climbed with Adora on her back before. Not as hard as it could sound. 

"Why? Can't we just stay like this forever?" Adora snuggled closer into her, her face resting in the crook of Castra's neck. "I really missed you, sleeping next to you, sparring with you."

"We spar on a regular basis now," Catra noticed and she felt Adora's lips move against her skin. It sent a shiver down her spine that she refused to show. 

"No," Adora whined, not moving an inch. Her voice was more and more muffled. "We  _ fight _ regularly. Because you hate me and the choices I made."

"I don't hate you," it was an instinct. She didn't really mean to blurt it out but now the cat was out of the bag and there was no turning back. 

"You don't?" Adora moved back and faced her, their noses brushing together. 

"No," she admitted, sounding almost defeated. She didn't come here to break her own heart again. Not after she thought she was finally over Adora. Over what they had. 

"Okay," and the Adora leaned in. As if it was the most natural thing to do. Their lips connected making her heart quicken its' pace even more until it felt like it stopped beating completely. Everything felt like it stopped. Suddenly, the world didn't exist. The sides, the fights, the good and bad. It was all pushed aside as Adora's tongue surged forward, grazing her lips tenderly, begging for an entrance. She granted it, letting the kiss take over her completely. There was only Adora, the soft fabric of her pajamas, the overwhelming smell of flowers and power, and the intoxicating touch of her lips. It was all like a dream.

A dream she woke up from way too early for her liking. Because Adora moved back slightly, not fully letting go of her but not being as close as Catra would like. Not that Catra would like anything that was about Adora. She tried to move back when she noticed her tail secured around the girl's waist. She didn't even know when she moved it there, but she made sure to untangle herself from the blonde and move farther away. It was a dangerous game they were playing. 

"Wait, don't leave me, not again..." Adora basically wept, throwing herself at Catra. Threw off her balance, Catra had no other choice but to fall back onto the hard mattress, with Adora stretched on top of her. The familiar weight of another body was almost soothing but Catra still had a mission. 

"I'm not leaving you, because you're coming with me," she said steadily, trying to get up but Adora, despite her slightly drugged state, was still strong. She held her down, pressing her crossed arms above her head, into the mattress. 

"No! You're gonna leave me again and I'll have to forget you and everything all over again. I'm not letting that happen!" she almost growled, pushing down on Catra. Her knees were on either side of Catra's hips and her face was inches away from Catra's face. Once again, she found it impossible to reject Adora. She leaned forward, connecting their lips in another kiss, much more bruising and fast-paced than the first one and she purred as a moan escaped Adora's lips. 

It wasn't new, they've been like this before but this time, there were new emotions. Emotions she couldn't keep behind the walls she'd built for much longer if Adora kept doing what she was doing. 

"Adora," she meant it to sound threatening but the blonde chose the exact same moment to bite down on her neck and it came out more like a whine. "Adora, you're not yourself." she tried again, pulling out of the blonde's grasp and turning them around. 

"I'm myself just fine," scoffed the girl, surging forward to connect their lips again. Catra, however, moved back, too overwhelmed with the emotions and sensations hitting her at once. Adora winced, her hands shooting forward to rest at the sides of Catra's body. "I just want you, you know? I want to be able to see you and not have to fight, to wake up in the same bed, to kiss... I want to be yours. But that won't happen, will it? We'll always be at each other's throats."

"We don't have to be, you can come back to the Horde..."

"I won't do that and you know it," Adora shifted underneath her, and Catra jumped off the blonde, landing softly on the floor in front of her. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love you." 

The words left Catra with a hanging jaw and completely awestruck. There was a bond between them sure, lust, definitely, and most importantly friendship. But love? It had never occurred to her. The Horde didn't appreciate any kind of emotion that wasn't hate for the Rebellion or respect for Hordak. Love was definitely out of the table. 

Then why did it all suddenly start making sense? All the fuzzy feelings she got when Adora entered the room? The overwhelming worry when she suddenly talked to someone else and laughed just a little bit too much? It just clicked and suddenly the universe fell into the right place. She loved Adora. And Adora loved her. 

"I think I love you too," she said and Adora smiled. But it wasn't a wide, almost insane smile that Catra expected since Adora was drugged. It was soft, almost playful like the ones they exchanged before all this madness. It was Adora's smile. 

Catra reached behind her back, grasping the She-Ra sword and putting it in front of her. The red disc was gone, the sword was clear and pure like it used to be. Adora wasn't being controlled by anything, her guards weren't down. 

"It turns out I built up immunity to that thing after being infected like three times," Catra jumped back, putting her fists up, ready to fight Adora if needed. "What are you doing?"

"Great manipulation skills there, Adora, I think Shadow Weaver would've been proud," she hissed, as usual hiding her pain behind sarcasm and rudeness. It was the only self-defending mechanism she knew. Adora stared at her with a frown, her hands spread as if she was going to hug the brunette. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't say that to manipulate you. I love you, that's it, I meant everything I said, controlled or not. It was all true," Castra put her fists down as Adora approached her, a gentle smile on her lips. Her muscles were still ready to run through the open window. "I love you, Catra. I have for a while now."

"But..." she was cut off by a pair of lips once again leaning against hers but this time it was completely different. It was two people in love, sharing an intimate moment before the cruel world reminds them they weren't destined to be happy. 

It took only a second for their newfound bubble to burst. The doors to the room were flung open, hitting the walls as Glimmer and Bow entered the bedroom, ready to fight the intruder. 

"Adora?! We heard a noise, are you ok... what is going on here?" Catra felt Adora pull away and turn toward her friends, trying to explain herself but she didn't stay to listen. She took a few steps back, jumping through the open window, straight into the night before anyone could protest. 

Her heart was broken once again and she was the only one to blame for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I just binge-watched the entire series in two days and this is the first prompt that popped into my mind, hope you like it!


End file.
